


Stumbling Over You

by RoboticSpaceCase



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cuddling, Drunk flirting, Fluff, M/M, Prize Fic, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticSpaceCase/pseuds/RoboticSpaceCase
Summary: Dipper is trying to get Bill home after a house party, but Bill is making it difficult with all of his flirting and kissy faces.





	Stumbling Over You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a prize one-shot for the winner of my follower's contest on Tumblr! Be sure to follow me there for writing updates and other future contests! It's under the same username as this one ^^
> 
> Enjoy!~

The party had been a fun idea, despite how much Dipper had thought it wouldn't be. He and Bill were cooped up most days either going to work or, in Dipper's case, writing papers for school on top of working a simple IT call center job as well. It was a much-needed break for the exhausted young men and they had both managed to let loose because the place was close enough to their house that they could just walk back together and not have to worry about driving. Bill was way worse off than Dipper, though.

His roommate was currently draped over him like a thick curtain, one that smelled of beer and scotch, though Dipper wasn’t sure where he had gotten the scotch from.

“Let’s have another drink,” Bill slurred, already trying to tug Dipper back to the house party as they made it away from the porch.

“Bill, no. We needa get home. It's  _ definitely _ time for bed.” Dipper pulled Bill back, practically dragging him as he made his way to the sidewalk. He wasn't as drunk as Bill, but he still had a good number of drinks in him thanks to his inability to say when. That and, though she wasn't there, Mabel's teasing voice about him being lame at parties always stuck with him and made sure that he was at least somewhat social each outing.

Bill groaned, standing up a little straighter. He put his face right up in Dipper's, his nose pressing against the brunet’s round cheek. “Y’know, we could-” he hiccupped, holding his breath for a moment before continuing “-share my big comfy bed. Drunk Bill is cuddle Bill,” he laughed, wiggling his eyebrows. “I can't promise that I won't want to steal some kisses, too, though.” As if to prove his point, Bill pulled Dipper closer, making a kissy face at him, his soft but slightly chapped lips occasionally brushing the brunet's cheek.

It was a bit odd, but not definitely not all that unwelcome. Dipper just wasn’t really sure how he felt about it right then. Bill had joked about this kind of thing before, that they were basically already boyfriends just without the kissing, going on dates, or sharing a bed, but Dipper was always on the fence about whether he actually meant it or not, especially since Bill was saying it while drunk.

Did Bill want more than what they had as friends and roommates, or was he just a flirtatious person that liked to joke about this kind of thing with his friends? Dipper wasn't even sure if Bill liked men. Throughout the year that they had lived together, he hadn't seen  _ anything _ that told him what Bill's sexual orientation was. Even in the small space they shared, he never saw what Bill might want from a partner at all, and it was more than a little frustrating because Dipper knew he liked Bill.

From the moment Bill openly started to joke about them being boyfriends, Dipper instantly began to wonder about what it would be like, and a crush had formed impossibly fast. And for the months that followed, he was put on the emotional rollercoaster that was Bill Cipher, the hot blond who he met online through a silly “roommate wanted” ad and was once nothing more than that, but was now his drunken crush trying to kiss him.

“You're makin’ it real hard to get you home,” Dipper chuckled a bit dryly. Taking Bill back to the house and tucking him into bed would be a bit of a chore because they were both pretty smashed, but he knew ignoring the probably fake affection and just pushing through it was the best course of action.

He knew Bill well enough to at least know that the blond would either be a gross, puking mess soon, or a very loud karaoke “master” if Dipper didn’t try to get him to sleep, and both of those options sounded like a huge headache that drunk Dipper did  _ not _ want to deal with. 

“Aw, you don’t wanna kiss me? C’mon, y’know my looks are irresistible, Pine Tree.” Once again, Bill leaned heavily on Dipper and stuck out his lips, his hooded eyes telling Dipper that he was way too drunk to still be out of bed.

“If you don't help me carry your dead weight, gravity is going to find your looks irresistible too and you can have fun kissing the concrete while I go to bed,” Dipper grumbled. He adjusted his grip on Bill, glad that their house was finally in view. It wasn’t anything too special, just an old, one-level place with three rooms, one of which was used purely for storage, as they both - mostly Bill - had a lot of weird odds and ends that didn’t fit or work well in their rooms.

When he finally made it to the door, he fished out his keys from the pocket of his jeans and fumbled for a moment, Bill still using him as support to stay upright and making a kissy face. If it really was a joke, it was getting old because Dipper didn't like being led on. If Bill joked about it again, Dipper would have to suck it up and explain to him that he liked him and would either want to date or stop the joking, because it was becoming too much for him.

“Alright, into bed with you,” Dipper said when he finally nudged the noisy door open with his foot. He flicked on the kitchen light, a dull thing that bathed the small table, two chairs, and awful oak counters in a soft gold color that was, to most people, tacky as all Hell. Dipper had wanted to replace it, but time and time again Bill said that he actually kind of liked it, and Dipper would be lying if he didn’t keep it that way just for the blond and his weird obsession with the color yellow.

Getting to Bill's room while practically dragging his roommate along was hard and had Dipper huffing and puffing by the time he tucked him into bed. He really needed to work out.

“I'll wake up and make coffee tomorrow since your sorry ass will be hungover for sure,” Dipper laughed as he made sure to take Bill's shoes off. A yawn forced its way out and Dipper rubbed his eyes, wondering if he couldn't just use one of Bill's pillows and plop down on the floor since his across-the-hall room was just  _ so _ far away.

“‘M not just joking, you know,” Bill said as he shifted slightly.

Dipper's inner struggle to sleep on the floor or drag himself to his bed stopped abruptly when the blond spoke, his drunken mind trying to figure out what he meant by that.

“Joking about what?” Dipper asked as he decided to sit on the edge of the bed. There was just no way he was going to make it to his room, not while he was tired, drunk, and curious.

Bill laughed loudly as if Dipper had said the funniest thing in the world, waving his hand at his roommate. “The fuck you mean ‘what about’? I've been… Been trying to make out with you all night, even when I was sober, and you're too gay to even realize that I'm  _ also _ gay.”

The room had been spinning wildly before, but it was far worse after Bill spoke again. Everything was suddenly so clear but also that much more confusing, and Dipper had to stare off into the dark of the room with his eyes narrowed, silently mulling it over before he could finally manage to put some words together in response.

“So… You mean to tell me, that you're gay. And you… You wanna make out with me? Is this being said because you're drunk, or do you actually feel this way?” The sway of the room and general confusion had Dipper too queasy to stay sitting up, so he laid back next to Bill, turning to look at the blond.

His eyes were closed, but a large smile stayed on his lips as he chuckled at Dipper and his lack of trusting what was said.

“All this time and ya still don't realize how coherent I can be when I'm drunk,” he hummed. “Yes, I’m gay. Or, something along those lines. I like dudes. Chicks can be cool too. Anyway, yes I wanna make out with you, and  _ no _ I'm not just drunk-saying this. I feel dizzy as fuck, but I could drive if I had to, and I like to think that means I can still be honest about my feelings too.”

“You shouldn't,” Dipper deadpanned. “Drive, I mean. Not that we had to worry about that because we could walk, but still.” He shook his head, not wanting to get off on any tangents. “So… Then, like… What does this mean?”

Another loud laugh came from Bill before he reached out and pulled Dipper closer, tossing some of the soft, black blanket over him. “It  _ means, _ ” he started as he settled back into a comfortable position, “that I like you, Pine Tree. You're dorky, cute, you actually help do the dishes, and we're basically already dating because of all the time we spend together, so why not make it official?”

The new position and how close it made them had fried Dipper's already flurried mind and left him at a loss for words. He almost wasn't sure that he could find any response to give, but if he didn't say anything then Bill might take it as a no, and he didn't want that.

“Y-you, uh, I mean, I- Yes?” Dipper let out an awkward chuckle, trying not to seem too stiff as he made himself comfortable under the blanket with Bill. They had fallen asleep cuddling together on accident on the couch after a movie once, but this was somehow ten times more intense. He did like it a lot, though.

Bill had become like home already to Dipper since they had lived together for a while, and having him as a boyfriend would be like making the home that much warmer and more inviting. That and it would solve his problem of feeling led on and him having to come forward about it all, so this was a huge win for him.

“I… I would like that a lot, Bill,” he breathed as he finally settled fully. The comfort Bill's bed offered had him half asleep already, though he wouldn't be shocked to learn that it was really being so close to Bill that had him cozy enough to fall asleep so quickly.

“Good,” Bill smiled. “Now let's hush up and sleep before I start puking. The room feels like it's in a blender and I only had enough bravery for the one confession, I don't need to be confessing my gluttony to the porcelain god, too.”

Dipper couldn't help but laugh, giving a small nod. He, too, was still pretty nauseous, so going to sleep sounded like a wonderful idea. “Okay, Bill. Goodnight.”

Adjusting to the new situation would be weird for a little while, at least for Dipper it would be, but it was an adjustment that he was more than happy to go through. Finding Bill had been a wild stroke of luck that Dipper was convinced could only have been thanks to the hands of fate, and he was glad that his usual nerves didn't get the best of him and cause such an opportunity to slip through his fingers.

In the morning, they would wake up and talk things out a little more over sobering up with coffee, that dim, golden light and their thick curtains easing their headaches.

It would be a moment Dipper would probably remember forever regardless of how things might turn out, and he couldn't help but dream of it as he finally fell asleep, Bill's arm still draped over him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This pure fluff was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you enjoyed reading it!
> 
> Comments give motivation to me and every author to push out more content a little quicker, so be sure to leave a comment here and on any other fic you read today if you can, it would be much appreciated! ^^ <3


End file.
